


Overwatch's Unusual Reunion Party

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hyper Cock Sizes, Internal Cumshots, Might not match up with canon all that well, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrealistic Cumshots, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Of all the things Jesse had been expecting to come out of a reunion party of Overwatch's members, an incestuous orgy wasn't one of them. Not that he minds. Anonymous commission.





	Overwatch's Unusual Reunion Party

Given the status of Overwatch as a whole, it would be a fair assumption that any 'reunion' party the once-esteemed group had would be in a grand hotel with expensive drinks and even more expensive clothes, but the reality was far different. Though many of its members might have hoped for such a grand display, what they ended up with was a cheap dance hall and even cheaper booze.

McCree let out a sigh of frustration as he swirled around what little booze was left in his cup. At least, for the party-goers, the booze was free, he thought to himself, before downing the rest of his drink and taking a look around. The party had started a couple of hours ago, but most everyone had either fallen asleep or left. Tracer had been the first to leave, claiming prior arrangements, and with her being the soul of the party once she had gone many of the others soon followed. The one sleeping was Winston, who'd had his drink spiked by Genji. It had been very funny at the time, but now there was just a snoring gorilla sitting in the middle of the hall, a little awkwardly.

The only ones left were Reinhardt, Pharah, Brigitte and McCree himself. Torbjorn had walked off somewhere a while ago and nobody had seen him since. Brigitte had only been staying until he came back, but whatever she and Pharah were talking about, they must have been enjoying their conversation. McCree grabbed another cup of beer and sat down next to Reinhardt, leaning back against the chair. Next to the brute of a man that Reinhardt was, he looked tiny.

"This sure turned out to be a waste of time," McCree muttered.

"Nonsense!" Reinhardt replied, in his usual gruff tone. "It's been ages since I've felt so alive."

"Yeah, well. The thing about reliving your glory days is that it kinda implies that they're over," the cowboy countered, taking a sip of his beer. Across the room, he could vaguely make out Pharah and Brigitte looking towards them through the gentle sway of his early drunkenness. Amongst the chatting and the giggling, he almost thought that they were talking about him, in the way that girls usually did. It had been ages since he'd had a threesome... would one with two girls he used to work with be too weird for him to operate?

His cock thumped its way to hardness within his trouser leg, its length evident even as he tried to hide it. Brigitte and Pharah must have noticed, because their jaws dropped. He was used to getting that reaction. His cock was eighteen inches, after all. There weren't many with a size as big as his. He glanced over to his left at Reinhardt, only to see the bulky elder in the same position that he was in, a hard cock throbbing against the confines of his pants. Wasn't Brigitte Reinhardt's god-daughter or something?

McCree looked back over towards Pharah and Brigitte just in time to see the two girls walking over towards him and Reinhardt. Any worries that he might have had about the morality of the situation flew out of the window as soon as he saw the lust in their eyes. From the looks of it, Pharah was walking towards him. An unsteady, slightly drunken pace that might have turned McCree off were he not similarly inebriated. He stopped paying attention to whatever Brigitte was doing once Pharah reached him. The delicious dark-skinned babe slid down onto her knees and ran her hands along the outside of his thighs, tracing her fingertips along the fabric of his pants. McCree knew exactly what she was after. Reaching down, he brought his hand to his zipper before hers came down on top of it.

As she leaned forward, she grabbed his zipper with her teeth and began to drag it downward. The scent of his cock hit her nose like a tonne of bricks and though slightly drunken the way it affected her was still visible in her eyes. She didn't waste any time. With his pants open she reached inside to grab his cock, sliding it out of his pants and into the open. Her face pressed to the base and she licked a stripe of saliva along the underside, pressing her nose to the shaft and inhaling on her way up. She was out for pleasure, that much was obvious.

When she reached the tip, she had the realisation that there was no way that she'd be able to take his entire shaft into her mouth at once. Even if it could fit (which she doubted), he would probably end up choking her to death in the process. She settled for suckling on the head, her lips pulling forward as she yanked her head back but continued to suck hard on the head. Her tongue pressed to his urethra, gently flicking back and forth, lapping up and precum that he gave her, and her hands moved up and down the length of his shaft, the strokes slow due to his huge size but by no means gentle. She had only one goal, and that was to make him cum.

Meanwhile, Reinhardt had some reservations about having sex with Torbjorn's daughter. It wasn't that she didn't have the enthusiasm; quite the opposite, actually, given how hard she was trying to fit his huge cock down her throat, her nose almost reaching his ashen-coloured pubes. Rather, it was a mixture of her age and the fact that he'd known her for her entire life that made him uneasy, and it was a similar case with Pharah. He had been so close to Brigitte for so long, and though there had been a romantic tension between them he had never crossed the line. It was getting harder to resist the closer she came to the base of his cock, his thick shaft pulsating within the confines of her throat. She didn't need to lap up his precum the way Pharah was McCree's - when Reinhardt's cock leaked, it slid straight down her throat and into her stomach, where the seed of such a powerful man had always belonged.

As soon as she hit the base, she pulled herself back along the length of his shaft and off his cock entirely, stings of saliva connecting her to his cock even as she moved almost a foot away from the hefty shaft. "I never knew you were this big," she told him, her eyes looking a little distant. She, like Pharah, had been lost to the lust for huge cock. Her lips latched onto the underside of the tip, where she swished her tongue back and forth. "Are you gonna fuck me with this big cock, daddy?"

Reinhardt's eyes widened.

McCree turned his attention towards Reinhardt just in time to see the older man push Brigitte up against the wall. Though Jesse had been a little worried at first, it became apparent quickly that this was part of whatever weird and kinky sex they were having. His arms wrapped tightly around the lower end of Brigitte's body, Reinhardt didn't even need to use his hands to line his cock up with her cunt. They were both naked; her dripping and him hard as a rock. The tip of his cock pushed up against her entrance, forcing her plump pussy lips to fold slightly inward. Soft and wet around him, Brigitte's cunt welcomed her 'daddy's cock with open arms, and the redhead let out a mighty wail of pleasure as she was taken for the first time by the man she'd adored for so long.

The tears of pleasure came quickly, streaming down Brigitte's cheeks while more moans broke free from her throat. Though her entire body ached, she had no desire to stop. It wasn't long before the strength of Reinhardt's thrusting began to force her up the wall she had been pushed against, her sizable chest pressed tightly against it. Suspended by only the wall itself and Reinhardt's cock, the length slid further and further inside her, each thrust bringing Brigitte closer to the base of his shaft. Even with how tightly she was pressed against the wall, the effect that Reinhardt's massive cock was having on her body was clearly visible. Her stomach began to bulge outward in the shape of the head of his cock, her face etched into an expression of undeniable pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Yesss!" she chanted, throwing her head back against his shoulder while tears continued to run down her face, along with sweat. She had never been filled so completely before.

Pharah pulled McCree's attention back towards her by leaning down from his shaft to slip her lips against one of his nuts. She grabbed onto the soft flesh with her teeth and suckled hard, pulling it into her mouth. Moving her teeth out of the way, she managed to fit one of his balls within her mouth, though she had to stretch her maw to its absolute limit to do so. Both she and McCree were surprised that she'd been able to do that, but there were no complaints from McCree while his nut throbbed within her mouth, churning with cum that he couldn't wait to bust inside her.

After seeing what Reinhardt had done to Brigitte, Jesse couldn't wait any longer. His hands moved to Pharah's shoulders and he pulled himself out of her mouth, pushing her down onto the ground with as much grace as his drunken self could muster. Pharah rolled over onto her stomach and pushed her ass high into the air. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked him. He leaned back and watched her as she slid a hand between her own legs and used her fingers to pull the lips of her pussy apart, revealing her already wet and dripping cunt. It looked so inviting, yet such a pretty pussy didn't look suited for a massive cock like his. Not that McCree cared.

Lining the head of his cock up with her opening, McCree moved one hand to her ass to steady himself. He was still swaying ever so slightly from side to side, but even with a drunken mind he had the drive to fuck her into the carpet. The head of his cock was thick enough to cause some pain as he pushed inside, but that pain quickly turned into pleasure once the entirety of the head had slipped inside. As with Brigitte, all Pharah could muster were moans of pleasure, though she held herself together enough to not cry from the overwhelming feeling. She did push back against McCree, though, hard enough to cause over half of his shaft to slip inside her - enough to have him pressed up against the entrance to her cervix.

Rather than try to push inside her womb, McCree kept going, his hands moving to grip her hips. His cock pushed up and past the entrance to her womb and instead began to make a bulge on the outside of her stomach. Pharah's nipples began to rub against the rough carpet as she was pulled back and forth by McCree's thrusting; though his pushes forward were enough to keep her pressed against the carpet, her cunt clung to him so tightly on his pulls backward that she ended up coming with him, her pussy seemingly desperate to keep him inside.

Both Pharah and Brigitte were too overwhelmed to speak, their senses lost in favour of pleasure. As McCree railed Pharah, her head leaned up towards the ceiling, her tongue slid free from her hung open mouth, saliva dripping onto her tits below. She didn't care. She barely even registered that her mouth was open. Brigitte, meanwhile, maintained some activity, reaching down with one hand to grope Reinhardt's balls as he gave her a comparatively gentler fucking but by no means an easy one. She could feel him throbbing inside her, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until he came. She somehow managed to string a sentence together, leaning her head back against his shoulder again while her eyes flicked up to look at his.

"Please, cum inside me daddy," she spoke, not even able to bring together the energy to cry her need. Cunt convulsing around him, her orgasm came with a burst of fluid against the wall before her as proof, and a tight cunt spasming around his shaft was too much for the crusader to handle. He gave one final thrust forward, and that was the last thing that Brigitte could remember before everything went black.

Pharah similarly lost herself the moment that Jesse gave his final thrust down into her, his balls slapping against the insides of her thighs. She was a lost cause, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while a long, drawn out moan signalled her slip into sexual exhaustion, followed by unconsciousness. She collapsed against the ground, and McCree moved to his feet, turning to watch a drained Reinhardt pull his cock free from Brigitte's used pussy with an audible pop, followed by a steady flow of his cum onto the floor beneath her. He laid Brigitte down on the chairs he and McCree had been sat on, and as McCree wondered whether he should do the same with Pharah, the door to the hall opened.

When Pharah came to, the sound of skin slapping against skin was distant, but she recognised it immediately. She opened her eyes and looked around, the ache in her belly nowhere near as bad as she had been expecting. She glanced up to see Brigitte similarly waking from the slumber her sexual exhaustion had forced her into, and the two younger girls glanced towards the source of the slapping sound at the same time. What they saw before them was enough to force their eyes to widen.

Both of their mothers were pressed against each other, their cheeks and tits pressed together, while Reinhardt and McCree stood behind them, giving them the same rough fucking that the two daughters had gotten not long before. They seemed to be able to handle the pleasure better than their daughters had, with Ingrid keeping her moans behind a bit lip and Ana keeping herself to low mewls of pleasure, despite the harsh pounding that the two of them were receiving.

Eventually, the two couples had to move away from each other to avoid the rough pounding causing any harm. While Ana laid on the floor, on her back, and accepted McCree on top of her, Ingrid moved onto one of the other chairs scattered around the dance hall and presented her back side to Reinhardt. Having such a delicious ass - once he'd been inside not long prior - presented to him was a temptation that Reinhardt couldn't resist, even if a part of him knew that he shouldn't fall victim to it.

Laying his length against her ass, he reached down to slide two of his chunky fingers into her cunt. Those two were enough to fill her, but he knew that she could take a lot more. He leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her head, and then reached up with his other hand to take a hold of her hair, gently tugging at the blonde locks while his fingers twisted around inside her. She had, miraculously, been able to withstand his cock, but having his fingers shift around inside her was too much. A moan slipped free from her lips and she hung her head forward, only for him to yank it back with a grip on her hair. The wife of Reinhardt's best friend gave him a sly grin as she turned her head halfway back to look at him, and with that he withdrew his fingers.

He pushed his cock up against her again, and then slid himself inside. A moment later he was pounding away at her just as hard as he had been before.

Meanwhile, across the room, Ana reached her hands upward to pull her own legs back for McCree. The slight drunkenness he had been suffering from before had cleared up by now, and with a sound mind he was able to lay himself down on top of her and align his cock up with her cunt without any trouble. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Despite being the one in control (and the one with the impossibly large cock), Jesse felt as if she were the one in control. She leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead, and then moved her arms higher to wrap them around his neck, pulling his head down into the nape of hers. "Fuck me good," she told him. She didn't need to tell him twice.

He began to pound down into her with all the strength that he could muster. Held tightly in her grip, all he could do was move his hips. She was nowhere near as tight as Pharah had been, but her warmth was unmatched by any girl he'd had sex with before. Her cunt was so snug, and held onto him so nicely that he almost didn't want to pull out, but the sweet moan that she gave each time he pulled himself out and pounded back into her made it worth it.

Brigitte was the first to get up and cross the distance between herself and the two couples. She moved up behind Reinhardt and wrapped her arms around his hips, and leaned her head up to his ear so that she could whisper something to him. "Yeah. Go at her hard, daddy," she told him, letting her hands run around him to grope at his chest and stomach. Though fulfilling very little in a sexual sense, her gropes helped Reinhardt experience the feeling of being trapped between two women, both of whom he had fucked. They were mother and daughter, too. Did his drunken debauchery know no bounds? He grinned at the thought, and pulled back harder at the blonde hair in his hands.

A groan of pleasure left Ingrid as she was used, and rather than stay behind Reinhardt, Brigitte moved around the two of them to face her own mother. She reached her hands up to cup her mother's moaning face, and then leaned in to give her a deep kiss. She pushed her tongue into her mother's mouth and established a dominance inside there, thrashing the muscle around the inside of Ingrid's cheeks as well as against her tongue. It was, by far, the hottest thing that Reinhardt had seen that evening. Who would have thought that Brigitte would have been so into seeing her own mother get railed?

Pharah, meanwhile, had moved over to Ana and McCree, though she had done so at a much slower pace. Even knelt beside her mother, it was clear that she didn't really know what to do. She looked over at Brigitte, the way that the redhead was kissing her own mother, and for a moment felt tempted to do the same thing, but even surrounded by so much depravity she couldn't bring herself to take such a dominant position around her mother. The two of them had only recently reconnected, and despite the time they'd spent apart she still respected her mother, even while watching her get pounded.

Ana flicked her head back and looked Pharah in the eye. She gave her daughter a knowing smirk and then released one arm from around McCree's neck to grab her daughter's head, pulling her down into a kiss that Pharah was not in the least bit ready for, but that she melted into quickly. The crossing of lines was just as hot to McCree as it was to Reinhardt, and so when he realised that the two of them were kissing he pulled himself back to get a better view of the action. Lifting one of Ana's legs up to lay over his shoulder, he came at her from a different angle, and freed her body up for Pharah to play with if she wanted to.

Expecting Pharah to take the iniative was fruitless, but Ana pushed her in the right direction, placing one of her hands atop Pharah's and then pulling that hand towards her own breast. As Pharah groped her own mother, she reached down with her other hand to masturbate, rocking herself against two slender fingers that, while pleasurable, were nothing next to the fucking she'd received from McCree earlier.

Cheating on her husband wasn't something that Ingrid was proud of, but with the size of Reinhardt's cock and the way that he had handled her daughter, how could she have ever said no? She had not expected her own daughter to start making out with her, but in the flurry of other depraved things that the group had been getting up to, that hardly even seemed like an offense anymore. She had kissed her daughter back with intent once she got over the initial shock, and now exchanged moans with her. Reinhardt tried to pleasure her further with occasional spanks, each one filling the hall with the sound of a slap, but with how often her cunt quivered around his cock it was getting difficult to know what was and wasn't helping.

Both Ana and Ingrid had lost count of how many orgasms they'd had with those cocks inside them, from smaller ones to far larger. The ground beneath Ana was drenched, while both Ingrid and Reinhardt's thighs had become slick with Ingrid's juices. Finally, Reinhardt could hold back no longer. A familiar throbbing filled Ingrid, though she had never experienced it with such a large cock before, and a moment later her womb was filled with sticky hot seed. His age sure hadn't had much of an effect on Reinhardt's virility, that much was for sure. His cock slid out with a pop, just as it had when he had been fucking Brigitte, and before he could even pull himself away Brigitte moved herself down onto her knees and began lapping at his cock, cleaning her own mother's juice from the shaft.

With that done, she moved onto her next meal. Laying her hands against the outside of her mother's thighs, she leaned in between them and latched her mouth onto the cunt that sat there. Eyes rolling back at the taste of Reinhardt's seed, she began to lick and suck at her mother's pussy, getting all that she could of the cum that had been shot inside her. There was too much of it for her to ever hope to swallow, so as the flow of cum became too much for her she let it slip from her mouth and fall down onto her tits; Ingrid might have been clean, but Brigitte had made a mess of herself.

"You always were a messy girl," Ingrid huffed, before pulling her twat away from her daughter. She gave Brigitte an affectionate hug, interrupted as Ana cried out in pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore! Cum inside me!" she practically ordered, having yanked herself away from the kiss she had forced on Pharah, not that her daughter minded. Jesse didn't need to be told twice. With a desperate hump, he pushed as deep into the Egyptian mother as he could and then blew his load, filling her womb much the same way Reinhardt had Ingrid's, and the same way that he had Pharah's only half an hour or so prior. As he pulled out of Ana, his cock connected to her cunt by strings of juice even as he pulled a couple of inches away from her, Pharah looked between Ingrid and then her own mother.

"You are going to clean me up, aren't you?" Ana asked, her tone suggestive. The thought had crossed Pharah's mind, of course, but it was only when she heard it from the older woman's mouth that she actually leaned down between Jesse and Ana to clean up the mess. She followed the same motions that Brigitte had, though whereas Brigitte was clearly trying to fulfil some kind of hunger, both literal and sexual, Pharah simply wanted to impress her mother. Ana's hand slid into her daughter's hair and she began to rock herself against Pharah's face, almost to an orgasm. Pharah's tongue lapped deep inside her mother's twat, lapping up cum until there was no more left to get, her eyes shifting between a held gaze with her mother and closed whenever she felt too embarrassed to look the older woman in the eye.

McCree needed a break after two rounds of such intense sex one after the other. He could have probably gone for a third if there was any interest, but he couldn't ignore his own waning stamina. Taking a seat on one of the chairs, he watched as the mother-daughter couples talked amongst themselves, with Reinhardt sticking close to Brigitte and Ingrid. Alcohol had kicked off this... well, whatever it was — an orgy, maybe — but something else had kept it going. He shrugged the thought off with both a literal shrug and casting his glance to the side, where he spotted something that he hadn't noticed before.

Behind one of the dance hall's curtains, barely visible in the dim light, a beard that was unmistakably Torbjorn's sat just in-view. Below it, the curtain could be seen shuffling, while the dwarf's eyes sat on Brigitte and Ingrid.

Jesse couldn't make sense of what he'd just seen, and after thinking about it, decided that he didn't want to. Moving to his feet, he sneaked his way out of the dance hall before anybody could stop him, and headed back to the hotel he'd booked. An Overwatch reunion was always going to be weird, the relationships between the ex-members being what they are, but he had never thought that it could be that weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where you can catch up on stuff!: https://twitter.com/TheBottomBiatch


End file.
